The Queen must Fall
by invisibly inked
Summary: and this time the role is reversed. *sequel to Berserk*


**Title: _The Queen must fall_**

**Summary:_ and this time the role is reversed_**

**Alternate summary: _She could hear the mad laughter in halls and the scream of her guards. She waited because there was not much else she could do._**

**notes: a sequel of sorts to _Berserk._**

**notes2: if you squint through a magnifying glass you can see a little romance**

_._

_._

_._

They were coming for her.

That girl (that girl that was supposed to be dead but wasn't) and that damned _cat _(who had always been suspicious and no one had ever really trusted, _especially _the Queen) was coming for her and she supposed she couldn't really do a thing about it.

The War in Underland (between the Red Kingdom and those foolish Underlanders following her Dear Sister) had left the Red Queen weaker and with fewer soldiers than she had before. Defenses were low and she was so...vulnerable.

She could hear the mad laughter in the halls.

The screams of the guards.

They were coming _closer_.

"My Queen..." said the Knave (the only one she'd really trusted all this time), "I will protect you with my life. I swear it."

And because she didn't know how to say things like, _thank you_, she looked at him with the haughtiness of a royal and nodded in finality.

"Of course you will. It is your job after all," she said and her gaze focused back on the entrance where the laughter began to grow louder until it was ringing in her ears and vibrating down her spine. "I am not afraid," she muttered lowly (a lie because she was too proud for the truth). The Knave said nothing.

The doors flew open the Queen jumped with a start, the Knave readied himself to fight.

The young girl with the pale blond hair grinned (a familiar grin that the Queen knew did not belong to the blue eyed girl before her) and time was frozen.

She began to walk slowly towards the Red Queen, a smile of madness still on her face and head tilted at an odd angle. The Vorpal Blade she carried dragged on the floor, scratching the smooth tile. The Knave tightened his grip on his own weapon, the Queen stiffened. Alice ran forward (laughing madly all the while).

The Knave of Hearts sprang to action.

Swords clashed, blood was spilled and the Knave fell. The Red Queen sucked in a breath as Alice neared and was in front of her now.

She could see the pale purple mixed in with the light blue eyes that stared at her and burned with lunacy and a certain anger that had been reserved for the Queen especially.

"What do you _want_?" the Queen asked (and she could hear her heart beat louder, louder, LOUDER with every tick of the clock).

"_Revenge_," said the dual voices that came from the blonde girl that was not-Alice, "_Power. This Kingdom._" She paused and grinned at the Queen. "_And in order for that to happen, the Queen must fall."_

The Red Queen looked with something like horror and desperation at not-Alice. Pleas for forgiveness formed in her throat and died on her lips as her face twisted into something ugly (she would not die a beggar. She would die a Queen).

"You'll get what's coming to you, you horrid little _cretin_," The Red Queen spat.

"_As will you_," not-Alice said with an undertone of amusement, _"Now be silent. The only sound I want to hear is your bloody screams as I kill you, Majesty."_

The Red Queen laughed, shrill and loud. "You can't kill me. I am _immortal. _I'll always be here. Haunting you. Haunting your soul," she said with a cruel smirk.

Not-Alice stared blankly. "_I have no soul_." She held the sword in her hands, wiping down the blood with the hem of her dress and gave a twisted smile as she stared back at the Queen.

"_Now, what was it that you said to me when we were last in each others company?"_ she said. The Red Queen gulped, eyes bulging out and the sword was raised.

"_I believe your words were...'_OFF WITH HER HEAD'."

The sword was brought down in one quick movement (the Queen hardly had time to think much less scream, much to Alice's obvious chagrin). Blood spattered on the walls and the cruel, hysteric laughter of the Cheshire Cat sounded through the castle.

Down with the Bloody Red Queen.

.

.

.

_**please don't fave/alert without leaving a **_review.


End file.
